Walaupun Orang tua Tidak Ada, Hari ini bahagia
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke merasa Hari ini berbeda dari hari biasanya. Walaupun orang tua tidak ada mereka masih memiliki teman-teman dekat, Para sensei, dan Godaime-sama


Aloo para pembaca… cerita kali ini lebih ke arah family banget

Aloo para pembaca… cerita kali ini lebih ke arah family banget

Selamat membaca ya dan jangan lupa di review (cuman one shoot aja kok)

Maklum penulis lagi kena flu berat plus batuk lagi… Doain moga penulis cepet sembuh…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto membuat kartun Naruto and nama-nama pemainnya…**

**Ayah dan Ibu, Aku Kangen**

SAHUR-SAHUR TEK-TEK-TEK

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari beberapa genin untuk membangunkan sahur. 'Waduh jam berapa neh? Huh masih jam setengah tiga pagi. Tidur lagi ah' Naruto kemudian menarik selimutnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(Water Dragon Blast)". Dengan seketika ada ombak besar yang menerjang Naruto yang lagi tidur dan membuatnya basah kuyup.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI BISA NGGAK SIH BANGUNIN ORANG DENGAN CARA BAEK-BAEK DAN WAJAR. GW JADI BASAH KUYUP KAYAK GINI" teriak Naruto.

"Hoi, dobe. Lebih baik begitu dari pada pake ini" Sasuke kemudian menyiapkan jutsunya.

"JANGAN-JANGAN NANTI APARTEMEN GW KEBAKARAN, IYA GW DAH BANGUN NEH" Naruto bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto, kamu ngapain ke kamar mandi. Kan udah basah jadi nggak usah cuci muka lagi. Hehehe" Kakashi tertawa.

"Dasar sensei yang nggak tau aturan" Naruto mengelap mukanya dan mengganti bajunya yang basah.

"Dobe, jangan marah melulu nanti pahalanya ilang loh. Kan sayang dah 29 hari berpuasa, masa ilang begitu aja" Sasuke berusaha menjadi pak ustadz dan menceramahi Naruto.

"What ever lah. Kita jadi ke tempat Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"So pasti donk. Sekarang kan giliran dia yang masak buat makan sahur" kata Kakashi.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju ke kediaman Haruno Sakura.

**Sakura House**

_Ting-nong, Assalammulaikum_ begitulah bunyi bel pintu rumah Sakura. Sakura cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan menyapa sensei dan ketiga temannya.

"Ohayou, sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Maskan bentar lagi sudah siap. Masuk aja dulu nyokap ama gw lagi nyiapin makanan. Naruto and Sasuke-kun bisa gak kalian ngerapiin meja makan. Kakashi-sensei, anda bisa ngobrol sama bokap gw ya"

Mereka bertiga masuk. Kakashi menuju keruangan tamu dimana ayahnya Sakura masih melek-melek ayam. Naruto dan Sasuke membantu menyiapkan meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, pak Haruno" sapa Kakashi.

Ayahnya Sakura belum tahu kalau ada tamu. Dia masih dalam keadaan mengantuk ketika Kakashi duduk disamping dia.

"Selamat pagi, hei sebentar siapa anda? Kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam sini. Apa anda bernniat mencuri dirumah saya? TUOLOONG ADA MA-" Mulut ayahnya Sakura segera dibekap oleh Kakashi-sensei. 'Supaya aman gw pake sharingan aja deh. Maaf ya pak saya gak berniat untuk melakukan yang buruk terhadap anda. SHARINGAN'.

Ayahnya Sakura kini sudah terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu. Kakashi sekarang bosen 'Jam berapa ya sekarang?' Dia segera melihat jam yang ada di dinding di ruangan tamu. 'Ah masih jam 3 kurang 15 menit. Masih ada waktu untuk membaca Icha-Icha Paradise. Mumpung nggak ada mereka bertiga. Hehehehe'.

Kakashi segera merogoh tas kecilnya yang tersayang. 'Lo kok nggak ada, semalem kayaknya dah gw masukin ke tas ini… tapi kok ilang? Wah ini nggak bener ini. Jangan-jangan, Sasuke ngambil dan membuangnya lagi. Sial biar kutanyain ama si rambut ayam itu' Kakashi kesel sambil ngedumel.

Sementara itu di ruang makan, Naruto dan Sasuke lagi sibuk. Bukan sibuk nyiapin piring ama sendok. Tapi sibuk nyari posisi tidur yang enak.

Baru lima menit mereka tidur, tiba-tiba terdengar sura yang menggelegar "SHANNAROO, SASUKE, NARUTO KURANG AJAR. ENAK-ENAKAN KALIAN TIDUR YA" dan "_BUG_", "_BAG_", "_BIG_" dan "_BUG_" lagi. Terakhir "_GUBRAK_"

"Sa-sakura-chan saya nye-rah" Naruto mengibarkan bendera putih (dapet dari mana ya tuh Naruto?). Oh ternyata benderanya dari CD-nya (Celana Dalem) si Sasuke.

"NA-RU-TO, MAKAN NIH BOGEM MENTAH GW LAGI" Sakura memukul Naruto lagi "_JDUG_" Naruto mental dan "_BRAK_" nabrak pintu kamar Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke SUPERRR K.O.

Lima menit kemudian, hidangan sahurpun siap. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Sakura panggil ayah dan sensei-mu ya" pesan ibunya Sakura dari dapur.

"Baik bu" Sakura segera pergi ke ruang tamu.

Satu menit pertama hening tak ada tanda apa-apa di ruang tamu.

Dua menit

Tiga menit, terdengar seperti gempa bumi. Naruto bilang ke Sasuke "Eh teme ini gempa bumi apa ya?". Sasuke segera menimpali "Ah iya bener" mereka segera mengumpat di bawah meja.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih di ruang tamu? Mari kita liat.

**3 menit sebelum Sakura ke ruang tamu. **

Kakashi merasa bosen banget. Ada majalah, tapi majalah cewek. 'wahh Cuma gosip doank nih majalah. Nggak ada yang menarik'. Dia kemudian meniutupi mukanya dengan majalah.

Sakura datang dan suara dengkuran yang lumayan terdengar. 1 menit pertama dia mengira-ngira siap ya yang tidur. Dia mendekati suara itu. 2 menit kemudian. Dia baru sadar suara itu berasal dari muka yang ditutupi majalah. 3 menit kemudian dia mengangkat majalah itu, dilihatnya muka Kakashi yang berileran. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa majalah yang dipakai Kakashi untuk menutupi wajahnya adalah majalah kesayangannya dan harganya juga mahal lagi. Eh ada cap alaminya Kakashi "KURANG AJR KAU SENSEI", Sakura meninju mukanya Kakashi dan "_JDUG_". Kakashi nabrak tembok.

"Sakura ada apa?" tanya sensei-nya dengan sikap innocent.

Sakura nggak menjawab dan mendekati ayahnya. Sakura merupakan murid yang pintar. Dia bisa menebak ilmu genjutsu. Ketika dia mendekati ayahnya untuk membangunkannya, dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Segera tatapannya beralih ke Kakashi, "Eh Sakura aku nggak berniat untuk… Sakura aku ini sensei-mu…. Sakura STOP.." dan "Jdug".

Sakura segera membebaskan ayahnya "Kai". "Oh Sakura, ayah tadi lagi mimpi enak. Jam berapa sekarang" tanya Ayahnya Sakura.

"Jam 3 ayah, ayo cepet kita mau sahur neh" Sakura menarik dengan cepat ayahnya.

Ayahnya lalu melihat ke Kakashi "Hey Sakura itu maling bukan?".

"Ayah itu Kakashi-sensei" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan dia, seperti habis dipukuli aja" Ayahnya bertanya-tanya.

"Emang bener, dia K.O. sekarang. Dah sekarang ayah duduk di bangku ayah. Biar Naruto ama Sasuke-kun yang mengangkat Kakashi-sensei" Sakura kemudian mengajak ayahnya ke ruang makan.

"Naruto dan Sasuke-kun kalian dimana?" tanya Sakura yang tidak melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami disini" jawab Naruto.

Sakura melihat ke arah bawah meja "Ngapain kalian disitu?"

"Sakura kamu tidak merasakan gempa yang tadi lewat apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gempa apaan?" Sakura berpikir sebentar 'Oh mungkin gara-gara pukulan gw kali ya?'. "what ever-lah dengan gempa. Kalian saya suruh menyeret Kakashi kemari. Dia pingsan di ruang tamu. Cepetean" Suruh Sakura.

"Huh, pingsan? Baiklah kami akan menyeretnya ke sini" Mereka segera menuju kamar tamu.

Melihat Kakashi pingsan mereka berdua punya ide buruk.

"Hei teme, kamu tahu apa yang akau pikirkan? Hehehe, saatnya pembalasan dendam" Naruto tersenyum licik ke arah Sasuke.

"Henge" Naruto segera berubah menjadi seorang perempuan tanpa busana dan mulai membangunkan Kakashi dengan halus dan lembut.

Perubahan Naruto menjadi cewek yang telanjang bulat membuat Sasuke mimisan dan terus memandangi wujud perempuan yang telanjang bulat itu.

"Kakashi-san, ayoo bangun. Bentar lagi mau imsak ayoo bangun" rayuan maut Naruto dengan suara perempuannya.

Kakashi sadar dan melihat ke arah perempuan itu "Huh, ada cewek cantik" Naruto segera menyenggol-nyenggolkan buah dada perempuan jadi-jadian itu ke siku tangannya Kakashi. Kakashi yang tadinya sudah sadar malah mimisan dan pingsan lagi.

"Sial gagal" ucap Naruto. Naruto kemudian melihat mukanya si Sasuke dan tertawa.

"Heh dobe, kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lap dulu tuh darah mimisan loe, dan iler lu juga, wahahaha" kata Naruto sambil terus tertawa.

"Minggir ah, kita tuh harus bangunin Kakashi-sensei sebelum imsak" Sasuke segera mengambil langkah jutsunya.

"Katon Go kakyu no jutsu" api besar mulai memanggang Kakashi dan "PANAS-PANAS-PANAS". Kakashi berlari dengan api yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya menuju dapur.

Dan kembali lagi terdengar "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu". Di dapur Kakashi basah kuyub diliatin ama ibunya Sakura. "Maaf ibu dapurnya jadi basah. Biar nanti anak-anak yang ngepel" kata Kakashi.

Ibunya cuman menganggukkan kepala dan berbengong ria.

Kakashi kemudian bertanya "Ibu sudah sahur?"

Ibunya Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Mari-bu kita sahur bareng" Kakashi mengajak ibunya Sakura ke ruang meja makan.

Begitulah keadaan waktu sahur hari terakhir di rumah Sakura. Mereka sahur dengan tenang dan nyaman. Saling menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Tapi untuk Naruto dan Sasuke Mereka masih kekurangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Setelah sahur bareng di tempat Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke pamit untuk pergi ke masjid dekat kantor Hokage untuk menunggu azan subuh. Sakura bilang akan menyusul setelah mencuci piring. Oh ya dapurnya sudah dikeringkan oleh Naruto menggunakan tehknik "kage bunshin no jutsu".

**Di depan Masjid Yondaime**

"Waduh masih sepi amat ya, biasanya juga rame. Pada kemane ya?" celoteh Naruto.

"Eh dobe, loe lupa apa, sekarang kan malem terakhir. Biasanya tuh pada sholat di rumah dan ngelanjutin tidur mereka yang tenang" Sasuke menjelaskan.

Eh buat loe2 barudak sia, gw mau ganti baju dulu. Gak enak banget nih baju basah banget. Gara-gara lu pada sih" Kakashi segera menghilang dibalik asap.

"Yah sekarang Kakashi pergi. Kita disini sekarang" kata Naruto sambil menyelonjorkan kaki sambil bersender di dinding masjid. Tak terasa mereka berdua tertidur sebentar.

Lima menit kemudian Asuma-sensei dateng dan membangunkan mereka "Woi bangun, ayo cepet ambil air wudhu. Sasuke kamu azan ya".

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengambil air wudhu. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil tempat di podhium untuk melakukan azan. Setelah azan, kejadian luar biasa terlihat. Asuma-sensei kaget setelah melihat ke tempat air wudhu, banyak sekali wanita yang mengantri.

Memang Sasuke pembawa kebaikan. Tidak seperti hari biasa, Subuh ini banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk sholat setelah mendengar suaranya Sasuke yang azan.

Sasuke jadi agak sedikit was-was. 'Bisa-bisa nanti sahur gw percuma and gw jadi batal puasa gara-gara cewek-cewek ini' pikir Sasuke.

Setelah sholat subuh, Sasuke segera mencari Naruto. "Eh dobe cepetan si doanya, gw dah gak tahan nih" Sasuke dengan menggugah Naruto yang lagi khusuk berdoa.

"Bentar napa Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Eh bujuk dah buruan" Narutopun diseret keluar masjid.

Mereka kemudian berlari setelah melihat fannya Sasuke mendekat. Mereka berlari ke arah apartemennya Naruto dan mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Wah gila lu TEME, fan-lu bener-bener cewek yang rada gila semua apa ya" Naruto mengambil nafas dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sory dobe, gw juga kaget. Semua cewek pada dateng gitu" Sasuke kemudian telentang di kursi panjang di ruang tamu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur.

**Zuhur**

Jam 11.30 siang, Naruto bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. 1 setengah jam baru selesai Naruto mandi. Tau nggak ngapain aja Naruto di dalem. Berendem di air panas dan sempet tidur pula. Weleh-weleh apa nggak keriput tuh Naruto.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dia segera memakai baju kaos putih plus celana pendek. 'Hari ini gw mau cari ketupat ah, buat gw bikin nanti. Tapi sebelumnya gw mau ke masjid dulu. Sholat Zuhur yang pasti' pikir Naruto.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tidur di karpet ruang tamu. "Teme, lu mau ikut gw nggak?"

"Huh, lu emangnya mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gw mau ke pasar mau beli ketupat, tapi sebelumnya gw sholat dulu di masjid" kata Naruto.

"Gw ikut, bentar gw mandi dulu" Sasuke langsung ngeloyor pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Sasuke mandi, mereka pergi ke pasar kagetnya Konoha. Seperti biasa di pasar BANYAK BANGET FANSNYA SASUKE. Tapi beruntung buat Sasuke, dia pake bajunya Naruto dan memakai topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah belanja sirup and ketupat mereka pergi ke taman. Mereka bertemu dengan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.

"Naruto, ngapain kamu di taman? Si Sasuke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Koniciwa Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino... Kamu nggak liat siapa yang ada di samping gw?"

Cewek tiga itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang mulai tertidur di kursi taman.

"Apa dia Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Eh dia tidur" kata Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun" Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dengan menggoyangkan pundaknya.

"Huh, oh Sakura. Jam berapa sekarang dah magrib blom?" Sasuke mengejab-ngejabkan mata. Dan mengucek-nguceknya pake tangannya sendiri.

"Buset dah loe, baru aja jam setengah tiga. Masih lama kali" kata Naruto. "Eh kalian bertiga mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami mau ke pasar and ke mall mau belanja baju baru" jawab Ino

"Oh, ya sudah kami balik dulu ya" Naruto menarik lengannya Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ino-san, kamu aturan nggak boleh ngomong begitu di depan mereka" Hinata menasehati Ino.

**Ashar**

Di tempatnya Naruto, Sasuke membantu Naruto mengisi ketupat. Mereka membeli ketupat 30 buah. Memang dah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka membeli ketupat 30 buah dan kadang-kadang gantian tempat. Sekarang Naruto jadi tempatnya, dan tahun besok mansion Uciha jadi tempat pengisian ketupat.

Lagi asyik mengisi ketupat, Kakashi dateng.

"Yo, semuanya. Lagi pada ngapain neh?" tanya Kakashi

"Wah beruntung banget sensei dateng. Sensei bantuin kita ya buat ngisiin ketupatnya" kata Sasuke.

"Boleh-boleh" dan Kakashi mulai melakukan jutsu "kage bunshin no jutsu"

"Eh dobe kenapa lu nggak ngikutin Kakashi-sensei dari tadi" Sasuke memandang kesel ke Naruto.

"gomen, Sasuke. Gw lupa, yang pentingkan sekarang ada Kakashi-sensei. Jadi kita nggak terlalu repot" kata Naruto.

"Sensei, kenapa tadi nggak dateng ke masjid pas subuhan?" tanya Naruto

"Iya neh, kita hampir aja batal gara-gara cewek-cewek itu" kata Sasuke sambil terus memasukkan beras ke dalam ketupat.

"Kata siapa gw nggak dateng. Gw tuh ada di barisan belakang. Gw juga ngliat kalian lari. Hahaha lucu banget kayak dikejar anjing gila. Wahahaha" Kakashi terus tertawa sambil mencari ketupat ang belum terisi.

"Hey teme, lu jangan jengkel sih, natar pahalaloe berkurang lho" Naruto mengingatkan ke Sasuke.

Mereka terus mengisi ketupat sampai selesai. Pas selesai Azan ashar terdengar.

"Eh, dah azan tuh. Nyok kita ke masjid sholat" ajak Kakashi.

Mereka beriga segera berangkat ke masjid Yondaime.

**Magrib**

Abis sholat ashar mereka pergi ke tempat latihan team tujuh. Di tempat latihan itu sudah berkumpul anggota dari rookie 12 beserta para sensei-nya. Diantaranya: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, I. Kiba, A. Shino, Hinata H., Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Sakura.

Mereka pun menyapa teman-teman yang baru dateng. Mereka mempunyai kegiatan yaitu mempersiapkan acara buat malam takbiran nanti malam. Persiapan mereka akhirnya selesai bersamaan dengan azan magrib. Mereka semua bergegas pulang dan akan berangkat ke masjid.

**Isya**

Setelah sholat Magrib dan buka puasa bareng Naruto dan Sasuke pulang. "Eh teme kan ketupatnya belum dimasak gw minta tolong ama loe nih. Tolong dong keluarin jutsu loe, buat masak ketupat biar cepet mateng"

"Ya udah, tapi abis itu loe ikut gw ke uciha mansion. Gw mau ganti baju neh. Abis itu kita takbiran ama anak-anak yang lain. Okeh!!" Sasuke segera menyiapkan jutsunya.

Ketupat sudah matang dan mereka berangkat ke Uciha mansion.

Sasuke telah berganti pakaian dan mereka segera pergi ke masjid Yondaime.

Azan berkumandang menandai waktu isya datang. Mereka segera melakukan sholat isya berjamaah. Setelah sholat mereka bersiap-siap takbiran berkeliling. Sasuke nggak nyangka, yang ikut takbiran kebanyakan fans ceweknya. "Waduh dobe, gw dalam masalah nih" kata Sasuke panik. "Tenang-tenang kan ada Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN TOLONGIN TEMAN KITA YANG SATU INI" kata Naruto.

"Tenang Sasuke-kun, siapa yang berani menyentuh Sasuke-kun akan berhadapan dengan GW" Sakura memasang kepalan tangannya yang kecil mungil tapi mematikan.

"GW JUGA" Ino membantu.

"Cewek-cewek troublesome banget gak sih" kata Shikamaru.

**Pukul 9 malam**

Naruto kini sudah pulang di apartemennya. Suara takbir masih menggema di Konoha bahkan di seluruh dunia. Naruto memandang ke luar jendela, memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

Dia sekarang merasa sendiri. "Ayah, Ibu, Naruto sekarang sendiri. Naruto selalu berdoa agar Ayah dan Ibu mendapat kebahagiaan di dunia sana. Naruto kangen banget ama Ayah dan Ibu" tak terasa air mata Naruto mengalir.

"Ayah dan Ibu, Naruto pingin tahu wajah kalian seperti apa. Tidak ada yang memberitahu Naruto tentang wajah kalian. Tidak ada yang memberitahu kalian itu seperti apa" Naruto kemudian mengambil bantalnya mengumpatkan wajahnya dibalik bantal itu.

"Hey Naruto, kamu jangan menangis. Kami ada di sini" seseorang berkata.

"Erro sennin, Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, Tsunade no bachan" Naruto melihat ke arah pintu.

Mereka akhirnya menghibur Naruto.

**Sholat Ied dan maaf-maaf-an**

Pagi sekali mereka telah bangun.

"Woi buruan mandinya Kakashi dah pagi banget neh. Gw belom sholat subuh" teriak Jiaraia.

Kakashi kemudian keluar sambil tertawa "siapa suruh tadi nggak berangkat ke masjid"

Jam 6.30 pagi mereka berangkat ke masjid bareng-bareng. Setelah sholat Ied, teman pada pulang semua. Tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang maih berada di masjid. Cuma mereka yang orang tuanya tidak ada keluarga dekat juga tidak ada.

"Sasuke, maafin gw ya kalau ada kesalahan yang nggak bisa lu maafin" kata Naruto yang masih duduk bersila di dalam masjid.

"Banyak kalee Naruto, tapi tenang. Dosa loe dah kosong sekarang. Gw dah maafin loe. Gw juga minta maaf ya" Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto. Pelukan seperti seorang saudara.

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Sasuke kamu mau ikut aku ke tempat tugu peringatan para pahlawan?"

Sasuke pasang tampang bingung "loe mau ngapain ke sana?"

"Kalee aja bokap atau nyokap gw juga merupakan salah satu dari mereka" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Nyok dah, abis itu kita ke kuil peringatan gw ya. Gw juga mau doain semua keluarga gw" Sasuke kemudian bangun dan segera berangkat keluar masjid.

Di perjalanan mereka juga bersilatuhrami ke setiap jounin, chunin dan genin yang lewat serta penduduk yang mereka temui di jalan.

**Di Tugu Peringatan**

"Aloo semua pahlawan, kami disini mau mendoakan kalian, agar kalian bahagia di akhirat sana dan Allah SWT membebaskan kalian semua dari semua siksaan, amien. Kalau di salah satu kalian terdapat Ibu atau Ayahku, aku berharap semoga Ayah Ibu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dan Allah SWT memafkan semua dosa yang kalian punya. Ibu dan Ayah Naruto kangen ama kalian" Naruto menangis.

Melihat temannya menangis, Sasuke juga ikut bersedih "Naruto sudah jangan menangis kau tidak sendiri bukan kau masih punya gw, dan teman-teman yang lain, masih juga sensei, dan godaime-sama apalagi masih ada erro sennin. Gw jadi ikut sedih kalau lu menangis. Dah yuk gantian nangisnya, gw juga mau ke kuil peringatan gw".

Mereka segera pergi ke kuil Uciha. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dia nangisnya parah sampe teriak-teriak.

Sudah puas mereka menagis, mereka ke Uciha mansion dulu. "Oy Sasuke, kita makan ketupat dulu nyok. Pake persediaan ramen gw" kata Naruto

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala.

**Apartemen Naruto**

Naruto segera menyiapkan ramen yang sudah diseduh ke dalam panci yang besar. Mereka tahu bahwa banyak tamu yang akan datang.

Bener juga setelah mereka makan. Mulai ada ketukan satu persatu. Pertama Shikamaru dateng bareng Chouji dan Ino. Setelah maaf-maafan mereka ngobrol bareng. Naruto mempersiapkan PS 2 yang baru dibeli beberapa minggu lalu di tukang loak. Murah sih.

Lalu team Gai, kemudian Team Kurenai tanpa Hinata dan terkhir tamu jauh dari Suna.

Naruto bingung kenapa Hinata tidak datang bersama team Kurenai. Naruto menanyakan ke Neji "Neji sepupu kamu kemana? Kok Hinata gak dateng sih. Gw merasa keilangan neh".

"Cieh Naruto merasa keilangan, waduh ada yang lagi kasmaran neh" kata Tenten yang lagi ngambilin makan buat Neji.

Sebenernya ada surprise buat Naruto, tapi Neji nggak mau ngebocorin "Oh Hinata lagi ada acara sungkem-sungkeman ama keluarga Hyuuga" jawab Neji.

"Kok kamu nggak ikut sih Neji?" tanya Naruto curiga

"Oh aku dah paling pertama selesai duluan" Neji menjelaskan.

Setelah temen-temennya dateng semua, para sensei dan Hokae juga dateng ke tempat Naruto. Naruto jadi seneng banget. Walaupun ke dua orang tuanya tidak ada, dia masih memiliki keluarga besar di Konoha dan juga Sunna belum lagi keluarga di lain tempat seperti wave country etc.

Terakhir yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto akhirnya datang.

"Hinata-chan, dikirain kamu nggak dateng" Naruto menghampirinya di depan pintu.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto, Bapaknya Hinata (Hiashi Hyuuga) juga dateng bersama adiknya (Hanabi Hyuuga).

"Oh omm, silahkan masuk. Minal aidhin wal faidzin, om" Naruto jadi salting gitu.

"Hey Hanabi the little cute girls. How are you todays" Naruto menyapa adiknya Hinata.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Wah kayaknya banyak tamu nih"

Mereka saling bersalaman di dalem.

"Hinata-chan kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto

"Ohh, tadi aku ada pertemuan keluarga jadi agak telat dateng" jawab Hinata.

"Tumben ayahmu ikut bersamamu dan juga adikmu" tanya Naruto agak sedikit bingung.

"Ohh, aku juga gak tau. Katanya mereka, ayah pingin tahu kamu seperti apa sifatnya secara langsung. Ayah sudah tahu sifat kejailan kamu, tapi dia pingin tahu aslinya kamu seperti apa" jawab Hinata

'OMG, ada apa neh?' Naruto berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri di sebuah meja besar yang tadinya di pakai untuk meja makan.

"Temen-temen, para sensei, paman, adikku dan Hokage sama oh ya Jiraia sama, saya berdiri disini mau mengumumkan sesuatu nih" Neji melihat ke arah Hinat lalu ke arah Hiashi.

"Okeh semuanya sudah siap mendengar. Hari ini merupakan hari berkumpulnya kita dan kita masih dalam suasana yang fitri. Hari ini juga salah satu temen kita mau menyampaikan perasaannya yang sudah dipendam selama 12 tahun dan saatnya hari ini untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia butuh sokongan dari kalian" Lagi-lagi si Neji melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Sudah siap semuanya?" Tanya Neji ke para audiens.

"Mari kita dengarkan teman kita, saudara kita, dan kakak kita Hinata Hyuuga menyampaikan perasaannya ke Uzumaki Naruto"

Semua pada bersorak sorai, Hinata bingung begitu juga Naruto.

"Huh Hinata ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Mmm, begini. Naruto..." Hinata memulai dan para audiens diam mendengarkan "sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu, sayang sama kamu. Apakah kamu merasa sebaliknya ke aku? Apakah kamu menerima cintaku?"

"Huh?" Naruto sedikit bingung, malu dan surprise banget buat dia "Hinata-chan aku sayang sama kamu?" merekapun berpelukan.

Naruto sempat melirik ke arah Hiashi, khawatir kalau Hiashi bangun dan menendang Naruto. Tapi ternyata tidak, Hiashi malah tersenyum dan memberikan applause yang luar biasa ke Naruto dan Hinata.

Beginilah cinta, tak ada derita yang tidak berarti.

Selesai


End file.
